The Hidden Truth
by eddog2323
Summary: What would the Lyoko Warriors do if there was much more to Lyoko? Would that team up with Xana? Find out in this story. Yes this is a part of my Multi Crossover Saga.


THE HINDDEN TRUTH

A CODE LYOKO FANFICTION

PROLOGUE And CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

prologue: Time to Celebrate?

It has been a year since the Lyoko Warriors had defeated Xana. Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama were sitting next to each other. They still say, that they are just friends, however everyone knew it was more than just friends. They were celebrating with Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia and the newest member of the team William Dunbar. Aelita Schaeffer was far from celebrating. There was something on her mind.

Yumi had noticed that Aelita wasn't having any fun like the others. "Is there something wrong, Aelita?" Yumi asked. "Huh? No, nothing at all, Yumi. I need to get some sleep, excuse me." She said. She walk out of the room with everyone watching in disbelief. "That was odder then Odd in Lyoko." Ulrich said. "Hey watch, Ulrich!" Odd complained. " do you have any idea whats bothering her, eistin?" "No clue at all," replyed Jeremie with a sad look on his face.

Meanwhile in Aelita's room:

Aelita was trying to think of a way to tell the other what she was feeling. It has been like this for some time now. I guess I'll just have to them my feeling, Aelita said to herself. I have this weird feeling that there is more to Lyoko than we know. I will tell them tomorrow.. oops, I mean today, she corrected herself after she saw the clock was at 2:45 Am. She tried to go to sleep but couldn't. So she decided to some studying since there was a test this morning.

CHAPTER ONE:

THE MYSTERIOUS TXT MESSAGE.

That afternoon Aelita was on her way to meet her's friends in the school park when here cellphone beeped. She read it and was surprise to find out it was from Xana. Oh no, this is just great! She said to herself. Now I have to tell everyone about my bad feeling and this TXT message from Xana also!

"Here she comes," said Yumi. "Uh oh, she even looks more down then she did yesterday." "What is wrong, Aelita?" Jeremie asked. "I-I d-don't k-know h-h-how to t-tell you this," Aelita said nervously. "Go ahead, Aelita." Jeremie said. "Okay," Aelita said. "For awhile I have been having dreams about Lyoko. The week of the celebration I get this feeling there is more to Lyoko then we know. Jeremie, are you sure the supercomputer is off?" "Yes it is," said Jeremie. "Why do you ask, Aelita?" "Well it is because of this TXT message I got today after school," Aelita said. "Let me read it to you."

"I'm not your enemy. I'm your friend. Your father, created me to test you five. There is much more to Lyoko. I have trust in the six of you. You need Lyoko now more than ever. It is the only way to stop a war."

"A war?!" Everyone asked together. "Yes, but that not the unusual thing," Aelita said. "Look who sent it. It is from Xana." "What?! Xana?!" everyone said, looking surprised. "Come on let's go to the factory," Jeremie said.

At the factory:

"Okay the supercomputer is up and running," Jeremie said. "The supercomputer has setup an order for you to follow. The first three is:

Aelita scanner number one.

Ulrich scanner number two.

Yumi scanner number three."

Computer: "scanning." Computer: "Done scanning beginning upgrade process."

"What is going on?" William asked Jeremie. "I don't know," Jeremie said. "It seems that the computer is giving them a upgrade. It will most likely do the same thing to you two, okay?" "Fine by me," William said. "Cool, I can't wait until its my turn eistin," Odd said.

Computer: "upgrading 37% completed."

Computer: "upgrading 43% completed."

"This is going to take some time," Jeremie said. "Odd, can you get two broad games and a deck of cards from that bookshelf over there?" "Sure, no problem, Jeremie." Odd said.

Computer: "upgrading 50% completed."

Computer: "upgrading 61% completed."

"Got them, Jeremie." Odd said. "Thanks alot Odd," Jeremie said. "Wow! You picked the two broad games I like the most, Odd." Said William said. "Be careful William," Jeremie warned. "He has never lost at these two games." "Thanks for the warning Jeremie, but I never has lost at these two games either." replyed Willam. "Odd it You against me. If we tie the Final Game will be card clash, okay?" William asked. "Your On!" Said Odd. "This is going to be along afternoon," Jeremie complained.

Computer: "upgrading 75% completed."

Computer: "upgrading 86% completed."

Computer: "upgrading 95% completed."

"Wow, Odd you beat me fair and square," William said. "It was a close game." "Yes it was," Odd agreed. "I was afraid I was going to lose." "Just in time too." Jeremie said. "The upgrade is almost compete."

Computer: "upgrading 98% completed."

Computer: "upgrading 100% complete."

Computer: "virtualization!"

"Now it is time for you two," jeremie said.

"Odd scanner number one.

William scanner number two."

Computer: "scanning." Computer: "done scanning beginning upgrade process."

On Lyoko:

"Did you two girls thought that this virtualization took a little long?" Ulrich asked Yumi and Aelita. "Yes I think it did," Aelita said. "Me too," Yumi agreed. Just then they got a good at each other. They just stared at each other in complete shock. Jeremie got worried when he heard nothing from Aelita, Ulrich, or Yumi.

"What is going on here," Jeremie said worried. "Jeremie this is Xana. If you want to know what has happen, just look at the status section of the avatar profile." "Unbelievable?! They are at level 89 now!" Jeremie said. And he was surprise too.

"Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi wake up you three now!!!" Jeremie yelled. That got them out of there shock stare. "Hey! Not so loud, Jeremie." The three complained together. "Sorry, it was the only way that I could think of," Jeremie said. "You would be in total shock if you saw our bodies now." Yumi said to Jeremie. "Try me," Jeremie said. "Okay you asked for it, don't say I did't warnd you," Yumi said. "Aelita can you show what Ulrich and me look like now to Jeremie." "Okay, but what about my body?" Aelita asked. "I will take it," Yumi said. "Here you go, Jeremie." Yumi and Aelita said together. "What do you say about this, Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"I get it now, it all makes scene," Jeremie said. "Is Odd and William there yet?" "There just got here," Ulrich said. "Help them get through the shock of seeing yours and theirs new body, okay?" Jeremie asked them. "Sure, we will," Yumi said. Odd, William don't be surprise when you see us and you," Yumi told them. "We already know," William said. "I will tell us all the information I know when Xana gets here," Jeremie said. "She is here," Aelita said. As Xana came out of nowhere. "Okay, everyone is accounted for," Jeremie said. "So let's begin."

What is so important that Xana have to be there? Will the Lyoko Warriors team up with Xana? Why did the Lyoko Warriors get an upgrade? Find out in CHAPTER TWO: SOME SECRETS CAN HURT PART ONE.


End file.
